comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head...
It's a Quinjet flying at high speed along the Atlantic coast. Hugging the ground almost literally, going about three to five meters above it. An assault team of mixed SHIELD Agents, Avengers, SHIELD Special Operatives and 'troubleshooters' and getting ready to head on in hot. Going smoothly at about mach three, the pilot is clearly enjoying himself as he goes to keep -just- above the ground and logs and debris that bounce up. A light *bump* is heralded with, "We're fine, the cow isn't." Steve Rogers was sitting in the Quinjet's transport area. He frows as the slight thud, "What was that?" He asks then shakes his head at the comment about the cow. He frows, "I hope their joking." Before he returns for his own personal prep for this mission. Going smoothly at about mach three, the pilot is clearly enjoying himself as he goes to keep -just- above the ground and logs and debris that bounce up. A light *bump* is heralded with, "We're fine, the cow isn't." Steve Rogers was sitting in the Quinjet's transport area. He frows as the slight thud, "What was that?" He asks then shakes his head at the comment about the cow. He frows, "I hope their joking." Before he returns for his own personal prep for this mission.' Hank McCoy is suited up for this. Goggles on, singlet on, ready for whatever's going to happen. Hunched over, seated across from Steve on the jet. "Has to be a joke. Impact of a cow on a jet at this speed would turn us into a fireball. Ever seen a gull hitting a subsonic commercial jet?" The windshield wipers on the front of the Quinjet go briefly on and off. Has to be for the joke. Has to be for the joke. Has to be for the joke. Then they are surging forwards, and the Pilot announces, "THirty seconds to drop. Hold onto your stomachs!" A few kilometers away is the entrance to a Hydra facility. Maria is mission support this time. As capable a woman as she is, she knows she is not the equal of either of those out from behind the scope of a rifle or gun turret. This isn't far from the level of support she is bringing to the table on this op as she keys her mike in the copilot seat of the quinjet,"Com check, everyone." "I'm sure it is." He says to Hank. "You're right. Still messes with me when it comes to flying. You been briefed Hank?" He adjusts his com unit. "Rogers here. I can hear you just fine, Hill." Hank McCoy smiles to Steve. "Nope. I happened to be in the building when someone came up to me, and said 'Hey, you want to stop some Nazis?' And I said, 'Sure.'" He then straps on his mic "Check check." There's a loud *BOOM* as the back of the Quinjet rocks, and then they're blasting along at roughly Mach 1.5, smashing along the ground, "Sorry about that, I think they hit us wiht a rocket." The pilot apologizes as they skip like a stone thrown along the ground. SMASH! Maria Hill steps from the front in her combat suit, toting a sniper rifle and satphone rig on her back after a few long moments. A gash on her forehead indicates the salt and pepper treatment the rest of the jet's occupants received as she admits,"Graceless, but we seem to be alive." "Close enough, we're going after a Hydra operation. Madam Hydra also known as Viper is our target. This is a training base. Never know who else is there. Though I heard something about Zola." THen the Quinn Jet's hit right as Hill walks into the cabin. He reaches out to push her towards a seat. "STRAP IN!" Hank McCoy does hang on tight, both arms spread out, and grunts as the plane starts to skid. "Ugh... yeah, seems like they know we're coming. How many do we have?" They don't have enough. THere never are quite enough as the SHIELD team deploys and scatters. Right over as machine gun bullets start to ping off the windshield. "HAIL HYDRA! HAIL GLORIOUS HYDRA!" The pilot unstraps, "Looks like local welcoming committee! Have fun. I'll be trying to steal one of their jets so we have an evac." Maria Hill is pushed into the seat for the proper landing, glowering at the Captain until the ramp opens. With that, the time for gripes is at an end. She deploys with the support team, uttering,"Good luck, you all know the drill, Over and out!" as she makes to find a good spot to set up. The 'proper landing' as it was comes to a crashing stop. He sits there for a moment til he hears the sound of machine gun bullets and 'hail hydra." Cap starts to unstrap himself. "Never a dull moment. Be careful out there." THen look at Hank. "You feel like causing a distraction?" He says moving to open the top hatch, "I don't know a squad or two. Maybe a platoon?" The Shield already unstrapped as Cap pulls himself up on top of the crashed Quinjet. Hank McCoy takes a deep breath. "Probably not enough. Alright. I'll go make some noise. LEt me know where to meet up with you though. You might need me again." He then grabs a bulletproof vest, and straps it on before kicking his way out of the plane. "To the everlasting glory of the infantry shines the name, shines the name of Rodger Young!" he booms. Moving on all fours, he works upsome spead. Jumping, rolling, leaping, belting out that song as he does so. The group launches, and they immediately see a platoon over of Hydra troopers that are opening fire over at htem. The pilot scrambles out of one end, and seems to not be noticed by the several dozen Hydra troopers that are opening fire - Hank can make out one of them bringing out a rocket launcher to aim at the Quinjet. Cap is immediately the center of attention as everyone seems to be blasting at him. The sudden song routine from Beast has several more try and open fire on him as the support team splits up from Maria to go in another direction. A loud *KRUMPH* and the earth shaking some ways away is probably Quake making an entrance - in the literal sense, blasting the earth away. Hill(#1469),saypose Maria Hill has set up behind some of the kicked up debris from the hard landing. She had taken a couple hits from charging the ramp, and under the less than ideal circumstances figures this is as good as it gets. Unstrapping the satphone to lay it beside her, she begins to take aim on the rocket deploying trooper and... BOOOM! Maria sends a fifty caliber explosive tipped round screaming forth from her rifle to put a stop to that, targetting the launcher itself for maximum effect! "Well I kinda meant a distraction with me." Captain America says as he brings up his shield to block the incoming fire as he runs along the top of the fuslage of the jet. Then reaching the end he launches himself into the middle of the hydra goons. He's doesn't try talking to them or trying to convince them to give up their ways. His misson simple just fight and draw in close where they can't use their guns effectively. He crashes into a hydra agent bring the weight of his shield down on the man's torso before kicking out to take another one in the jaw. Hank McCoy missed that half of what Steve said. He's gone, and he's talking into his radio "Rocket launcher, going after it," and then his rolls, jumps, and general simian moves are sending him right at the HYDRA goon with the big gun. "Nope," he grunts as he gets to the goon, takes the tube, and bends it in half right over his thigh, before pushing the goon himself against a wall. "Clear. What now, Captain?" The scuffle is fairly quick, and the group goes to work their way through the Hydra troopers, who all go down quick - more quickly than usual. In other circumstances, this might be a sign of worry. But they're hitting a trainee base so that's probably why it is. In the distance, there's the tunnel and other members of the attack team quickly going down it. But there's also the front door.. The shot from Maria is accurate. The RPG drops in the middle of the gaggle of troopers. *BOOM* WHere there were a gaggle of troopers, now there are no more. The others are split by Cap and Hank spreading them out and hitting them.The scuffle is fairly quick, and the front is secure. In the distance, there's the tunnel and other members of the attack team quickly going down it. But there's also the front door.. One target down, Maria begins targetting machine gunners to give the heroes relief from the Hydra support fire. The big sniper rifle roars with each shot, fifty caliber rifle rounds not being subtle or quiet at all. These are rounds designed to punch through troop transports and armored trucks, they can nigh disintegrate antipersonnel weapons. Woebetide unprotected Hydra troopers from the resulting shrapnel! There is a semi loud gibbering from underneath the huge pile of bodies, conscious and not. "They cannot see me, for I am hiding. I am invisible. I am invisible." Cap.. Probably knows that voice! Captain America looks around to see Hydra agents down around him. He notices Hill take out one of the RPG troopers. He gives her a salute. Then turning to see if Hank handed his men. He gives the non vebal sign for Hank to hold up. Then he moves to tower over Bob, "Hello Bob." Hank McCoy is glad to hear Maria also took one down. "If they're trainees, they're training on rocket launchers this week. Stay alert, team," he radios. He then holds, per orders. Huddled underneath is Bob, Agent of Hydra. He looks up to see Captain America and screams. "AUGH! HE SEES ME!" Bob is meanwhile trying to scramble away. Another thing Captain AMerica has seen many, many times. Maria has possibly read reports of this idiot's existence. This might be her first time seeing him in person. Maria Hill just shakes her head at this. It never ceases to amaze her how dumb these people can be. She continues targetting machine gunners and the like, advising the Captain, Alpha being the tunnel and Beta being the front door. Captain America moves to stop Bob from leaving by moving to pick him up by the front of his shirt, "Alright Bob, tell me where Viper's at. If you do that. I'll promise we'll go light on you. Give you a lesser sentance." Bob goes to almost immediately point downwards, "SHe's in there! In the command center!" That was.. Ridiculously easy. But this was Bob. "let me go! LEt me go!" The noise of something whipping through the air passes over people's heads. Not abnormal, especially in a combat situation. What follows however...may cause mental pain. "Daa, dah da-dah, daaaa, da dataaaah!" Someone's voice from above, someone familiar. Sliding over everyone's heads, bow hooked over a line he's just shot, Hawkeye zip-lines toward the front door, singing his own theme song as he goes. Orders? What are orders? Apparently he's going for the main entryway with or without everyone. He's holding a bag of some sort in his free hand...shit, he's got one of the heavy demo packs. "...Someobdy send me to my ancestors," Serqet remarked, watching Hawkeye zipline down. She appreciates his direct approach, but orders... "Alright, I suppose a distraction is necessary. So, I will go ahead and make sure nothing...happens or..." She couldn't really find a real excuse to work with anymore. So, she just decided to follow after him, flying down to kick down the front door. Sometimes, you have to stir up the nest. The Flight of the Valkyries resounds through the combat zone following the firing of a zip line. This earns an audible groan from the sniper that is Maria Hill. She utters over the comlines, She knows not to yell in spite of tension, a mark of an old hand in combat. With that, Maria is already covering her face against the inevitable grit and debris from the demo charge she couldn't fail to spot. Captain America frowns, "Bobb. Now tell me the truth." He says with a smirk. "That's too easy." He says and looks up, "I'll let Hawkeye try one of his new arrows on you. A sonic one." There's a loud sob from Bob, "I'm telling the truth! I'm telling the truth!" It took a real, real talent to gibber that much in fear. As Serqet prowled her way out and Maria got ready, there was a loud *BOOM* as Hawkeye made his dynamic entry. Now time to explode the front door and the hole in! The demo packs were put in, the front door braced.. And then *BOOM* The front door caved on in, blown to blast open. The sounds of fighting came in deeper from the underground facility - the sounds of the other teams making their way on deeper. They couldn't fall behind! Various assorted Hydra hoodlums were trying to setup defenses - weapons, machine guns, blockades.. Sliding in on his line, right through the blast, Hawkeye takes point. With Adelah at his side, because for some reason she seems to like his hide un-killed. He takes out a Hydra agent with his heels just before touching down, his PURPLE outfit so visible it's really stupid. "Ride of the Valkyries? Who picked that?" he asks, pinning another agent to the wall with an arrow almost lazily. "I mean, really? Can't we find anything from the 1790's? I prefer my entry music to be at least a bit more current." He's holding down suppressing fire from inside, making it so the rest of the team can enter safely. And relying on Adelah's covering his back. Total trust. Jerk. Hank McCoy starts making his way back toward Steve at least, wondering who the heck this Bob is. Gotta keep moving to avoid being shot! Hearing the music, he nods, approvingly. "Kill the Nazi, kill the Nazi..." Maria Hill comes over the comes on the heels of another blast from her epic rifle, Entry point Beta being the main entrance, Maria lets the rifle hang by its sling and pulls her twin pistols to charge! BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM! Maria's on the, careful to stay behind the costumed heroes. She's supposed to be the support fire, which means don't get left behind and keep the heroes moving! She makes her way to one of the machine gunners' piles of sandbags, taking cover to set up for another round of sniper support. Reloading commences. Captain America nods and drops Bob before zip tying him. Then begins to moves with the others. " Yeah but you complained when I get to pick the music Hawkeye." he says as he catches up with the others. He thows his shield down the hall past Hawkeye to catch a Hydra agent that had been crafty enough to wait for his fellow agent to get an arrow before poping out of his hiding place. The shield bouncing back as Steve leans out of the hall to catch the shield. The group is busting in - the Hydra trainees are not exactly an impediment as the group smashes in through the front door, explosions going off around them as they're fighting their way through the internal defenses. As they fight thier way on forwards, they're interrupted. A hurled shield ricochets off the walls, rebounding like.. Captain America's!? Snapping from wall to wall! Adelah wasn't concerned so much with the music, though it did seem to be fitting for the moment. She is not used to her missions being this...excitable, but the fact does remain that she needs to cover someone's hide. Intentionally. Sigh. Coming in right behind Hawkeye, she makes certain to pick off any people that were left in his wake. Those that would think to try and come after him having been pinned on the wall. So, she decides it's even better if these people who are pinned are effectively knocked out. No need to remember this ever took place or at the very least, know only up to a certain point. She imagines it'd be a wonderful story to tell as each person goes lights out and has different accounts to share. "I am of the belief that our enemies should not be conscious of what we are doing! However, the slideshow they will manage to piece together may be rewarding to watch." Speaking of watching, it might be good to take out some cameras. Partnered with the famous shield, she proceeds to fire off at any cameras that may be watching. "I had him," Hawkeye says as his second second target gets taken down by shield. He salutes Cap anyway though, not keeping score at all. It was a good shot after all. Then, "We do try not to actually kill too much, Doctor McCoy. I mean, there are better ways." He says as he pins someone's leg to the wall. The leg, not his suit. Owchie. "Hey Cap, does that count as a...look out!" Sharp eyes, indeed, he's the first to shout warning when a new enemy enters the fray! And notches and fires an arrow, to test this 'shield' that someone else has thrown. Because if anyone gets boobytrapped, it's damn well going to be him. Besides, it's an easy shot. For me, I mean. Someone needs to be on call in case the targets have escape tunnels, hatches, or anything like that. This is why a cloaked quinjet is hovering over the mountains with half a dozen agents inside. A pilot and copilot team are ready while Avril mans the sensors station. Why her? Well, nobody has better sensors in SHIELD than the Quantum Bands. Of course, a breach entry is going to cause the Hydra goons to flee like rats from a sinking ship. So using the onboard sensors, and her bands... Avril is waiting with her squad of troopers for the right time to start sweeping up fleeing targets. Otherwise, she is gulping coffee from a thermos as she waits patiently. The easy first target for an incoming Quasar would be the entrance labeled Entry Point Alpha, which happens to be a tunnel. Especially with the heroes having opted to kick in the front door! Maria Hill doesn't care for the drama over spilled Nazis, another reason for her to be in the back, once more with pistol in hand. One this time instead of two, she contents herself with pulling up the rear making sure noone sneaks up on them and nothing is missed as they make their way along... "Taskmaster incoming." He calls out at the shield comes bouncing down the hall. He drops in time as Clint shoots an arrow at the shield. "So, yeah." The Avenger gets ready bring his shield up for protection. "Call out if you get overwhelmed. He's been studying Batman." Hank McCoy just gets busy. With things opening up, and goons coming out, Hank starts committing some personal fouls. Clotheslining, unnecessary roughness, the works. Uniformed HYDRA goons taken out, so the big one-on-one fights don't get unnecessary shots in the back. Whirling over as Taskmaster went to pull out his hand, putting the shield to his back. "But I'm feeling like swtichign it up." A handful of batarangs made uot of whatever damned energy projector Taskmaster used to simulate weapons was hurled through the air at Clint, a trio of them launched. Taskmaster would then kick himself over to a more Kung-Fu position. "Been watching Shang-Chi. Guy's got moves." He grins, and then he went to launch himself through the air at Cap! Serqet is going to blast her way through the cameras, setting up a series of blind spots to bust her way on through then and snipe her way through the system, taking out security. Then she would hear a.. "We can see you! We can hear you! And with that we can kill you!" Two individuals. A man and a.. Woman? Each wielding a long sword and in matching dark purple bodysuits with flowing hair. The STrucker Twins. Aka Fenris. Going to each point a sword upwards at Serqet. Maria's sniping is keeping the way clear as the Hydra goons are thinning out as Beast also rampages through them - but now the Hydra heavies are coming out to play, and the going is starting to slow some. A man goes towards the duo wearin gwhat looks like a.. Martial arts gi? With a long samurai styled sword. And a.. Blindfold over his eyes. "Come out to play?" GORGON, the man whom can turn any adversary to stone with a gaze, grins. "All quiet up here." says Avril into her comm to Maria. "Still looking for energy readings indicating anything unexpected. So far just getting seismics from your breach." She pours out two cups of coffee from her thermos. The one Joy made sure she took with to work. Handing one cup to the pilot and one to the co-pilot, she smiles at them before going back to her station. "If they start to panic and run, I'll keep you informed." Hill(#1469) This just got real. Maria knows bad when she encounters it, and she's not at the level of any of these baddies. Taking stock of this situation, her brows furrow as she endeavors to bring some coordination to bear to avoid a complete sideways clustering of the incursion... This just got real. Maria knows bad when she encounters it, and she's not at the level of any of these baddies. Taking stock of this situation, her brows furrow as she endeavors to bring some coordination to bear to avoid a complete sideways clustering of the incursion... With that, Maria switches frequencies to respond to the eyes in the sky, Firing full-speed, Hawkeye takes out the batarangs that are aimed his direction with arrows, pinning them to whatever is handy. One Hydra agent ends up with a batarang pinned to his ass. Which might just be for amusement value. Too easy though, Batman would never be that simple. So as Hawkeye looks up to see if Serqet is alright, the one batarang that relied on coming in from behind smacks him RIGHT in the back of his thick skull, faceplanting him onto the floor. Where he spits up dust, and goes, "Okay. I probably deserved that. Lols all around." Captain America's already on the move as Taskmaster throws himself at him. He turns at the last moment so that Taskmaster will miss him and he brings his shield down on the back of Taskmaster's head. "Don't let the twins touch hands. Don't look Gorgon in the eyes." He calls out to those in the room. He looks back down at Taskmaster, "You over extend yourself. Comitted too much." Hank McCoy is going to take a stab at Hydra. He grabs the sleeve of a downed goon, tears off a strip of uniform, and fashions a blindfold. Then guiding himself with sound, he stumbles his way in Gorgon's direction. Now, he's no blidn fighter by nature, so he's knocking down goons left and right as he blunders a long, but Gorgon isn't going to make eye contact. Serqets statement almost seems to be punctuated by Hawkeye taking a batarang of some sort straight to the back of the head. She should be the one who's worrying over his health. "Even if you did, at the very least, it didn't take you out. Be on your guard, I'm going to depart to seal the tunnel," she offered to Clint. "I trust you'll be able to handle yourself for a time. I have...another team to deal with," she eyed the twins chanting her. As she departed, she called out to the two saying, "I'd like to see you try!" she finished up taking out a few more systems to boot. Whether or not she is seen does not concern her. However, the rest of the team would benefit better from her works and thus, facing off against these two may be a necessary problem to face in order to advance the mission. No need for interruptions such as these two. She drops down to the ground and looks between the two. "I am not hiding," she admitted to the twins. In plain sight, she was ready to fight them. She started off the fight by firing off a few bursts from her blasters towards them. She already has an idea, but it's unsafe to assume just on what she can see alone. With her shots fired, she turned on her thrusters and flew off. Maybe she could get them to follow her and maybe this cave in would seal them off. Gorgon just laughs at Beast, "Oh? Simple fool." Then he's going to charge at Hank and slash with his long sword. The man is incredibly fast - seemingly on par with Nightcrawler, and slashing out quickly with his blade in long, powerful strokes that if they hit would definitely be very, very messy! But so far he hasn't tagged Hank yet, and Hank's improvised blindfold seems to work. As the batarangs flipped through the air, Clint would take the one *WHOMP*. But he would get up again. That's what he did. Maria is in a position of being unengaged and having free use fo the comms. The Hydra elites were making a point of only throwing out high end enforcers, not officers.. A delaying action. Probably to enable whatever Madame Hydra had for her escape route. She *ALWAYS* had an escape route. Taskmaster was hit on the back of the head by the shield and grunted, "Why thank you for the advise. All right, let's do this old school then." Fron each of his hands would come out a pair of.. Claws. Yes, long, glowing triple claws. And Taskmaster would move to charge at Cap Logan style! But then going to *TWHIP* and blast out with what seemed like a copy of Spidey's webshooters at Cap's feet! Andrea and Andreas Von Strucker would each scatter over from the blasts, forced to separate from one another to go evasive. As Serqet went to use her boosters to jet up in the air, Andreas would snap a shot off at her. "Inferior being! You cannot escape us!" The shot would pass several feet over to the right of Serqet, and the duo would be racing along after her - using some sort of jet booster in thier belts. Jet boosters that were probably quite, quite easy to disrupt in any case.. "You can do it!" Hawkeye calls out, as Adelah goes to take on the pair. Of people he can't remember right now. But trusting Cap's orders, he figures it's probably best to, yeah, not let them play together. Maybe I should have read the...naah. Never read the mission briefings. It's never let me down before. "Hill," he says into his com, but not loudly. "You look bored. Feel like a bit of a jog?" He motions up into the cave, where they're clearly being distracted from going, as he fires an arrow at Gorgon's blade, hitting it with an impact charge. Because cheaty cheaty, no slicing up the nice blue doctor. "Also, maybe our eye in the sky can advise." Wait, he's NOT being a dork? Must be serious. "Copy." says Avril into her comm. "You heard Director Hill. Arm the sonic pulse warhead. Make sure it is set to shaped detonation and target the designated point just above the mouth of the entrance. That should collapse the tunnel without collapsing the -mountain-." And the co-pilot begins the process of acquiring the pre-designated target. "Make sure you drop the missile, and remote activate it after it leaves the cloaking field." Avril reminds him needlessly. Hey, this is her first time in squad command. She's covering all bases, dotting all the t's and crossing all the i's." That said, the craft lifts a bit and then the missile detaches, falls about thirty feet and -then- the drives comes online... arrowing in for the designated target. And into the comms, Avril broadcasts, "Sonic warhead incoming. Should be shaped, but it may get a wee bit loud in there in four... three... two... one... impact!" Hank McCoy may be acting pretty ridiculous here, but he does have great hearing, and when that sword starts slashing, he tries to move, and does his best to jump right at Gorgon, going for the head of he can manage it. Well, what sounds like where his head should be. We hope. "For Rodger Young!" Before bracing for something loud on his poor, sensitive ears. The earth shudders from the warhead as Maria Hill stares long and hard at Clint. She makes a note to have him examined when they get back. For concussion or whatever. Before Hill goes anywhere, she mentally curses the lack of coordination here and takes a quick stock of things. Aiming carefully with a pistol, she snaps off a pair of quick shots at one of the Strucker twins trying to nail the aforementioned jet belts. With any luck, the Strucker girl would crash into Gorgon. "Yeah, Yeah you like your Zero point energy device." Cap says as he goes charging towards Task Master, "If you want to go Old School. Leave you're toys out of this and go with the classic." He leaping out of the air at the last moment resulting him not getting shot with fake webfluid. The tip of the shield aimed at Taskmasters face in a brutal punch. Cap will end up with a claw to the side in this mess but hopefully if he gets lucky Tasky will be down for the count. "Hawkeye! Emp arrow!" He calls out hoping Clint can deliver or at least cause Tasky to look. Gorgon seems to handle the sudden noise and impact better than Hank does. Whether he's more used to loud noises - or just doesn't have the enhanced senses that make them worse. As Beast is off balance he goes in for the kill - right as Clint's arrow knocks his blade off course before he can attack. And then iT's that shot from Maria that hits Andrea and Andreas that sends the duo flying through the air that catches him by surprise as they SLAM into him. "Idiots!" Going to hurl the pair off of him, launching them to the wall that Gorgon would be intent on leaping back upt o his feet.. But have just a moment open. And as Avril goes to SLAM her way through the mountain then and simply dropping the thunder, she catches something on the.. Edge of her scanners. A.. Robot? No, a cyborg. That has a broadcast.. Television? On his tummy. And soem sort of analogue or digital face. That is gesturing over at the scattering Hydra agents. "Fools! Get back to your duties!" The quantum bands would likely register a building psionic charge and all of the Hydra Agents are quickly reorienting.. But the place is SHAKING from the sonic warhead booming. It's not threatening with collapse anytime soon, but it's enough to send most of the Hydra agents that are not elites scrambling and tumbling down. Hill and Avril's comms chime with a message sent to each. From Quake Teenagers. Taskmaster considers as Cap challenges him and swings at his shield, "Hmm, but nah." HE goes to block the fist on his arm, going to slash over at Cap's arm with his 'claws' and his slash wouldn't *quite* pierce Cap's armored chain mail. But he is driven back by Cap's counter attack. "Looks like we have a MODOK incoming. Or something like it. Cyborg with a bigass TV in its belly. Not sure if stealth systems will hide us from it. It's using psi energy." reports Avril. "The good news, the tunnel is collapsed. The bad news, I don't think this guy cares. Then to quake, she remarks, "I bet you could do some real damage to a TV challenged Cyborg with those powers of yours." And she adds, "If he seems to detect us, go to evasive and hit him with everything you've got. But not until we can decisively say we've been spotted. No sense dropping our cloaking field if it's still working." That last part is the crew crew of the jet. Maria Hill will race down the tunnel with that distraction provided. Struckers and Gorgon down for the moment, she has her chance and isn't going to waste bullets on a fight that's now in hand. That, and she's aware that she's no match for Task Master. He wasn't an anticipated quantity. Hill won't go too far though, she's not a noob! She just wants a reconnoiter to be out of the way of the melee. Hank McCoy makes another leap for Gorgon oncethe sound has stopped. Not knowing that he just got a ton of help with this, he makes another Blanka leap at the guy, doing his best to pin Gorgon down if at all possible. "Your sound tricks won't stop me, fella." Adelah led the twins on a chase and to her benefit, the other team members came in and managed to strike them down. Perfect. She can work with this. They won't be down for long and much as she'd like to engage in the fight with Taskmaster, she thinks these two aren't down for the count yet. They still need to be separated and any haphazard touch might be enough to set the two of them off. "Thanks for the friendly fire!" She drily joked at Maria's attack on the two twins. "Did I hear that transmission correctly and am of the understanding that a MODOK is on its way here?" She hoped she didn't truly hear that, but she imagines that is the truth. It almost always is. She groaned to herself internally. Working her way back around, she began the work of separating the twins, making certain to grab up Andrea first and pin her, using her claws to grab into the base surroundings and wrap her up to hold her in place. "Now for the second one," she remarked of the brother. With those two out of the way, that may permit this fight to go much more smoothly. Taking a second to tap off his hearing aids, Clint is distracted for an eighth of a second. However this puts hin into the unique position of not being hit in the ears by the sound wave that Quasar just airlifted into the room. He's braced, he's ready. He's firing an EMP arrow in the direction of Cap and his new best friend, having had an idea what the Star Spangled Man with a Plan was going to ask for already, but it's his only one. Hope we don't need it later. Training together for years has its bonuses, and he times it to land just after the sonic wave hits. Because a TKO of Taskmaster isn't done solo. At least, not without Hulk involved. Or Nat and her dirty fighting. Clint still winces today at how she took the guy down that one time. Aah, memories. The lack of Clint's constant chatter would be a lot more noticeable, if this wasn't a bomb moment. But shortly afterward, when he can hear again, he immediately yells, "And your mother!" Mostly because he's missed all the talk since he turned off his hearing aids, and doesn't like feeling left out. Crap, where did Hill go? "Serqet, you have eyes on the Director?" Cap takes a few steps back and drawing up hia shield and taking another defensive stance. If the boom of the sonic attacks are bothering him. He's not showing it. Cap takes the shield and slips it over his shoulder. He moves in to attack Taskmaster nothing fancy just old fashion boxing. He lets out a flurry of hard hitting blows meant to take the villain out quickly as possible relying on his abilites instead of his plethra of skills. Hank is atop Gorgon, and giving everyone quite possbily the sight of a furball that none of them will ever be able to get out o ftheir brains as they fight their way over into the base deeper and deeper. As Hawkeye goes to brace and fire the arrow, Taskmaster is just about to slash out and claw at Cap.. Going to quickly move ou of the way - but not fast enough as he's within the blast radius of the arrow. "Aww sunnuva.." RIght in time for classic fist to chin *CLOBBER*. And Taskie to get the Hulka Hulka Burning love. Also Clint probably has to remind himself to explain to Cap what 'BFF' means. Adelah's archnemesis is here!? How many times has she faced against hthe man with the giant head and the ever so adorable tiny rest of body and.. Up above there is a massive psionic burst and anyone 'near' it picks up The accompanying troopers iwth Armin Zola go to chant out aboveground 'HAIL HYDRA! HAIL GLORIOUS HYDRA!' As they begin to build up in their reigning frenzy as Armin Zola takes control of them! Serqet is quickly able to get over to the brawl with the Strucker TWins, going to help keep them away from one antoher even as each wnet to get up over from the impact with Gorgon. Leaving the inferior 'man' to his fate. Andrea was slammed down to the ground. "ANIMAL!" Then going to try and hit Serqet with the butt of her sword up to the gut to try and slam Serqet away. "Brother! TO ME! Get this Mongrel OFF OF ME!" The male Strucker twin heard her call. "Away with you!" A nd was charging towards Serqet with sword up and out, ready to slash it through where her body was! Maria is out of sight, out of mind.. And down the hall catches sight of a woman in a bodysuit with a heavy golden looking mask on her face and a huge looking rifle. Madame Masque. She goes to tap the side of a commlink on her ear and whispers something to it. Probably updating smoeone else on the progress of the attack. Maria dislikes being useless, and here is one chance for a bonus. She pings her tracking beacon to notify the Eyes in the Sky where she is, and pulls a flashbang and teargas canister to roll as subtle as she can into the room with Madame Masque. This is a big risk and she knows it, but this is also an unexpected opportunity. She weighs the risks with the fact she just took the necessary precaution, and commits to the plan. Ducking behind the wall, she awaits their detonation, gambling on her focus on the scene at hand. Once they detonate, she'll dash into room with pistol raised for the takedown! "Okay. We seem to be clear. But he brought along his own boy scout troop and now he's mentally enraging them all. But they are outside. How they're gonna have any effect on you guys in there, I'm not sure." suggests Avril, half whispering as if speaking at full volume might get them detected. "Sure am glad the bands protect my brain from control.." she mutters to herself before shaking her head, "Ma'am. Director Hill. Requesting permission to engage full force and see if I can wipe MODOK from the map." He says lifting his shield off his shoulders. "We've got them secured. Let's keep on moving, Viper's our target." Captain America Charlie Mikes deeper into the command base slipping past the room HIll just knocked on Madam Masque." "Taking down the Twinkle Twins," Hawkeye says as he takes aim, then lets fly with ...an arrow. I know, it's getting old even for me. Net arrow's overused, boxing glove arrow wouldn't work. I'm saving the googly eyes for a special project. Hmm. Well, let's go with the classics. The arrow lands between the Terror Twins, and starts emitting...disco lights. And music. He made a f*cking disco arrow. "Huh. It works," he says, before just going for two blunt arrows to the foreheads of the twins. Before they start to dance. Because he really doesn't need to see that. But it does do some wondrous things to the room's background decoration. The brawl is going on deeper into the complex. And as Hill goes to charge Madame Masque, Masque goes to let out a swear as the flashbangs went off. She went to immediately snap her eyes shut and brace herself, her layered kevlar bodysuit taking the impacts. She would lash out over with her foot in a brutal attempt at a roundhouse kick as Maria charged - moreso with intent to make Maria have to dodge and try and abort her full on attack to give herself room over to maneuver. Captain America and the rest were bypassing the other end of the facility, going deeper as they approached the command center. Going towards it they would see a half dozen Hydra goons setting up a.. Very, very heavy looking gatling gun that they were bracing on the ground and then turning over as they went forwards to open fire on them at full automatic! the command center was ahead, a a series of bulkheads that had slammed down and walled it off visible. Up above, Armin Zola was rallying the remaining Hydra troops - Quasar hadn't been noted yet by him, her bands effectively blocking any ability Zola might have had to psionically notice her presence. The remaining Hydra troopers were maneuvering to try and engage SHIELD assets outside, a long range firefight erupting. From further within the complex would come a *SMASH* as part of it went to collapse on down again. Quake's voice would come over the comm And several dozen meters of the ground above.. The arrow somehow ends up over blasting 'Saturday NIght Fever' as the two Terror TWins of FEnris have just a moment to go DaFuq right over as they go down faster than someone trying to match John Travolta's dance moves. And there is probably not going to be an Adelah swooning. Probably not. MOre like just probably Serqet staring over at what had just gone down. ~make a little love.. GET DOWN TONIGHT!~ Serqet, "Out of sight, currently. I can trace her within the base, save for some interference," she offered to Hawkeye. "If you will give me a few moments to spare, I have some beasts to silence," she referred to the twins. A mongrel? Her? Those are more than fighting words. Those are life threatening wishes. As much as she wishes to kill these two, she cannot per the wishes of the King. While among the other heroes and under the jurisdiction of the land, she cannot kill them. However, if this were her home, there would be no question. "Be silent!!" She used her claws to grip Andrea's arm and lock it into place. There was nothing said of maiming a person, right? While she's locked into her claw, she uses the other to grip Andrea's body and swing her around to meet her brother's blade. It's not /her/ fault if Andreas kills Andrea. Loopholes. "From what I can gather..." She continued from where she left off with Hawkeye. "The readings I am picking up indicate she is fighting in a hall somewhere nearby. Against who, I cannot say!" Little did she know that she was prepping one of the twins to take an arrow straight to the head, themed with a...disco ball? "What in Bashenga's name--you know what, nevermind. I don't care to know, I just know that it's working," she spoke aloud, watching the whole scene go down. "I feel conflicted. Relieved, but conflicted." The Twins are down, not dead, but down. She tosses what could have potentially be a corpse aside and onto the ground. "I believe we have nother fight coming. That voice I overheard was definitely not a MODOK." Maria Hill growls as she blocks the roundhouse with a twist, bringing the butt of her pistol against the knee of her combatant as she thrusts up with her free palm at Masque's jaw! She's not about to allow her that space, and Hill knows a thing or two about extreme close quarters fighting having grown up in the bad side of Chicago! Hill is capable of multitasking, and while she rushes at Masque, she's growling into her comm, Maria's going for a forceful takedown, seeking to counter and offbalance. Denying her the breathing room she seeks, wearing down and searching for the knock out opening with utmost aggression. The palm strike from Maria hits Masque in the chin, half shattering the lower half of her facemask. Revealing the hideous scars beneath it that made up her face, giving a sight that looked like something out of a horror movie. Then a scream. "HOW DARE YOU WRETCHED THING!" Madame Masque thenw ent berserk, going to try and charge at Hill then with seemingly surprising frenzy and brutality with intent on just trying to choke the other woman out in a brutal frontal assault! Frustrated, but following orders, Avril shakes her head. "Okay, let's lock and load. Get the Anti-Personnel rounds loaded in the autocannons. Let's get Frag warheads on the racks and get ready. We want to make sure that super inspired army is a puddle of gruel." That done, she waits the thirty seconds it takes to get the settings done right. "But first, drop the squad off on the ground. Those forces need backup, so we'll flank their position. When we go in, I want you to do maximum air strikes." That done, the stealth jet drops down and Avril and her squad leap out and fast rope down with heavy weapons loadouts... hitting the ground and charging. It's only a few moments before they come upon the rear of the Hydra line. "You and you, take that position." she says, gesturing to a fixed heavy weapons pit. "Then put it to use on them. Cover us, but move if you are heavily engaged." Avril leads her squad forward then, hitting the flank -hard-... and that's when the jet unstealths and launches its payload into the enemy troops. Hawkeye shrugs at Serqet's confusion, giving her a grin. Of course; he's not even remotely embarrassed by what he's done. "Shall we?" he asks her, given that the rest of the team's moved on without them. He quickly tosses Hank a couple of zip-ties so he can, eventually, tie the guy down. Don't want him to stay there forever after all. Then he's trucking his way into the deeper depths. Hopefully keeping up with Serqet, but she's pretty quick. Then, with utmost randomness, he says into his comlink, "Don't feel bad Quasar. Sometimes it's about choosing where you're most effective, right? It's an archery thing too, you're in good company." Guy's actually paying attention to how she's -feeling-. Huh. Maria Hill takes a halfstep back to pivot, exploiting her frenzy by allowing her to overreach! Masque would charge past her, grasping for the choke but only catching air. Maria turns in her wake then to whip her pistol across the back of Masque's head for the knockout. Before she can even hit the ground, Hill will have a cuff in hand from her belt to restrain the criminal. There would be no getting away for this one. As she restrains, Maria's attentions turn to the comm units, keeping an eye on Quasar's side of things. She's their retreat, after all. Armin Zola is a highly dangerous entity/cybernetic abomination and psychic powerhouse. Being in a direct engagement wiht him would be highly dangerous - particularly when he had minions aailable to throw at en masse. As an unknown quantity in the fight - whatever his presence or motivation made him something that could throw the entire mission asunder. Both 'Fenris' siblings were down and quickly restrained in such a way that they couldn't roll over to try and get into contactw ith one another if they regained consciousness to use thier powers. The sounds of fighting were all over as the SHIELD strike groups were putting the pincer on the base internally - cutting off escape routes, and methodically tightening the metaphorical noose around the area, fighting thier way corridor by corridor or in many cases just bypassing them with localized demolitions charges or tunnel collapses to bar off avenues of retreat. The stealth craft that had been up above on monitor suddenly drops the metaphorical and semi-literal cloak it was under, right as the SHIELD team deployed to brutally hit the flank and dropping down heavy air strikes on the area. The sounds of pain, misery, and agony filled the air as the jet launched almost it's entire munitions bay into troops bunched up in close quarters. Zola whips around to face the oncoing SHIELD Agents, "Whelps, you cannot stop me.." The glowing on his 'face' of the android body being the charging of his ESP box that was getting ready to launch out wiht a psionic attack intent on taking control of all of the landing agents that were hitting the dirt.. the brutal exchange between Maria Hill and Madame Masque is short, fast, and comes with a SNAPPING as the butt of the pistol hits the back of Masque's skull with a resounding CRACK and drops her over like a weight. NOw there is just one more thing to do. Viper. Sure Captain America can help out Director Hill if she needs it but at the moment he's dealing with a group of hydra goons setting up a gatlin gun. So it's probably a good idea not let them complete that set up. He takes up his shield and throws it as hard as he can at the gun before they can complete the process. The shield striking the gun and bouncing back off the roof and then back to the hero. He takes up his shield and launches into the thugs. "I feel like I should be saying something clever, like if anyone wants to leave the time is now. Though that's just us going through the motions." He says letting the shield fly into another group of thugs bouncing off one, then two, then a third. Captain America blocks one hydra agent as he dodges another. There's a kick to another. The last hydra goon gets a solid punch into Cap's jaw just in time for the shield to strike the good in the back dropping him. Cap walks over to his shield slipping his foot under it and sending it up so he can catch it. "We both knew no one one would leave. So Let's just call it a good try. You're bosses would be proud you got further than most." THen he takes off at a run to go crashing into the control room. And here we have the reason Avril wanted to do it her way. As the wave of psionic energy floods over the SHIELD squad, it splashes around her like she was a shark fin in the water. "No choice. Gotta engage him fully." she says into her comm as she points her hands at the big cybernetic goomba. "Hey big Z!" she calls out, "You forgot to charge up today!" That said.. the Quantum bands appear on her arms. Really, they just dropped their holo-disguise field. Then.. every erg of energy in the electronics of Zola's body starts to pour out of him, and into the bands even as her quantum shield snaps up because... come on, she's suddenly made herself a target, and bullets, plasma blasts, rockets... all of that are blasting into her shields while she drains Zola drier than an iPhone that hasn't been plugged for a month. When Captain America throws his shield, all who opposed his shield must yield.. Captain America goes to smash his way through the Hydra troopers that are busy setting up a heavy shield. The hurled shield goes to ricochet through the air, Captain America literally taking down all of the troopers in between ricochets and then he is alone. The only one conscious. And then he is crashing over through the wall tot he control room, facing off with the green-dressed, lipstick wearing woman with a whip at her side. "Captain." Madame Hydra, aka Viper, would grin. "how nice of you to join us. Your death here will almost make up for the loss of this facility." SHe would be taking out her whip and ready to pour on the poison. "So be a good little relic and drop dead won't you?" Her snapping her fingers, "And activate self destruct while I'm at it. I always do forget to do that." There is less astruggle outside from Zola and more of just a.. Dropping. With a thunk. As all of the energy he's blasting out with is sucked out faster than an unplugged console. his android body hits the ground with a THUNK and immediately drops. For the rest of those inside, the way ahead is clear. No one in the way - at least capable ofputting up a fight. Just the control room ahead and Viper within facing off with the Captain. Outside, desperatley crawling like a snake wtih body in zipe ties, Bob, Agent of Hydra tries to keep going, another unconscious Hydra agent atop him as camouflage. "If they can't see me they can't stop me." Outside, desperatley crawling like a snake wtih body in zipe ties, Bob, Agent of Hydra tries to keep going, another unconscious Hydra agent atop him as camouflage. "If they can't see me they can't stop me." Masque is bagged and tagged with a beacon for future retrieval as Hill moves to rejoin the rest. The SHIELD Director won't be long, she's not about to miss a shot at Madame Hydra for the all the trouble she's caused. Maria Hill's pace is quick as she chambers a round in her pistol, coming through the comms with a curt, Let it never be said that Maria is COMPLETELY unappreciative. Hawkeye will totally say it. Hill is going to ignore his Disco arrow trick. Did it work? Yes. Will he get credit? Hells naw. But he grins anyway, hearing Avril get the appreciation she deserves. Still, need to work that into training. The abilities need to be worked into plans in the future. Not for Avril, but so that her teammates will know what she can do. What? He takes some things very seriously. Keeping his team alive is top of his list. Because he can remember every single face of the dead. Hawk eyes, remember? Without sounding like he's got a serious bone in his body, Clint asks over his comlink, "Any leftovers? I've got..two arrows left." Captain America shakes his head, "How many times have we done this Viper? Too many. I'm not going to die and you're not going to run." Then like that Captain America throws his shield at the sime time there's the sound crack of a posion whip. The shield goes flying past Madam Hydra as she's side stepped it. The disk hitting a computer bank behind her and the flying back into the woman, knocking her to the ground and knocking her out.. Captain America catching his shield. Then he looks down to notice the whip had struck him Taskmaster had cut his armor. There's blood, as Captain America scrambles for a injection pen one of his pouches. He slumps to the ground and slams the pen next to he wound pushing the button. His voice growing sluggish. He was a super soldier and he had an antidote. So he'd be fine in a few days. They'd suck but he'd be fine. "I do not have much of a choice," Serqet remarked to Hawkeye, amused by his antics. They appear dysjointed, but they have a structure and functionality to get results. She can respect that. She follows him further into the depths, picking up somewhat on his conversation with Quasar. She smirked within her helmet at the exchange. As they drew closer to the control room, she engaged her cloak. It was going to be useful to get in here and start turning this base upside down or no, more like returning it to order. She favored that a great deal more. Leaping into the air, she clinged to the walls and crawled up, slinking along it to get access into the room saying into the comlink, "I'm going to take hold of the control room and disengage the self-destruct sequence." She figured that's all that needed to be known at the moment. In the room, she kept to the ceiling and dropped down quietly, using her tail to connect to it and interface with the console. Within moments, the entire control of the console would be hers and more importantly, the base itself. "Now that I'm in..." She muttered to herself, she proceeded to turn any remaining weapons systems against the enemy forces to attack them. "No one should have to worry about any other forces or enemy interference. This base is now ours," she announced. "If you need anything further, I can retrieve it." She paused. "Or destroy it." Pick your poison, she figures. The base was theirs. Up above, total control of the air and ground had been made. The collapse of tunnels and any hidden escape route outside by demolition charges and localized earthquakes had ensured there was no escape or way to retreat. Demoralized, their base gone, thier superiors neutralized, and their heavy hitters down, remaining conscious Hydra agents would be surrendering. Well, other than one that is.. Having slowly crawled his way into the woods at a snail's pace, now three unconscious Hydra agents on top of him and having added some branches and leaves on top to give himself more camouflage, the slowly wriggling Bob would continue to crawl, "If they can't see me they can't catch me. I am invisible." It's not Just a -now- thing, but when folks -do- come outside, looking to evac... they find the stealth jet parked right where it needs to be for a pickup. The weird thing is the glowing golden floating autocannon emplacements. At least a dozen of them, aiming in all different directions... mostly gone silent as the targets they were engaging have been for the most part defeated. Quasar stands beneath them, providing cover fire for the entire evac of friendly personnel. Calmly targeting with the bands and their inborn sensors. Leaning against the doorway, Clint watches the mound of Hydra agents crawl toward the exit. Day's won, so he cracks open the beer he brought just in c...I mean, for when they won. He sips it, then sighs. "Oh, what the hell," he says to himself. Nobody's watching. So he walks over and sets the beer down in front of Bob, Hydra Agent. And says, "I didn't see you." And proceeds to walk away. Guy's had a hard day too. Gnite everyone.